


Worship

by itbepansam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbepansam/pseuds/itbepansam
Summary: Fun times with Shiro and Kolivan





	Worship

“Are you certain?” Kolivan asked for the third time in the past five minutes. Shiro just nodded, a little too overstimulated to respond in a coherent sentence. The ring on his cock made it impossible for him to do what he wanted, but he knew it was gonna be the only way he lasted until Kolivan was ready.

Shiro felt lips nip gently at the back of his neck as he rolled his hips. Kolivan’s cock was already buried so deep in him. It had taken two hours to get to this point. Usually Kolivan either pulled out and Shiro sucked him off, or he jackhammered his way through until he pulled out to dispense himself on Shiro’s chest. 

Today, however was different. 

Today Kolivan was going to come inside of him.

Shiro was excited. Back on Earth, he had been a bit of a troublemaker, and had found himself in many a hotel bathroom cleaning himself while the guy he just banged lay passed out on the bed or couch. But this time was different. This time it was in space, with a huge alien cock shoved up his ass all the way to the hilt. Shiro felt so full already, but he knew that was going to increase, which made him moan.

Kolivan pounded up into him. Shiro did his best to help, but his legs were tired after so long of riding. But he was content to just let Kolivan take control. There was no one he trusted more. He let his mate run one of his hands up to hold onto his chest while the other wrapped around his waist. Kolivan quickened his pace, both of them grunting and groaning, though Shiro was at a much higher decibel.

“Perhaps next time I will need to get you a gag,” Kolivan said. 

That was the moment Shiro lost it. His head fell back against Kolivan’s shoulder. He wished he could cum. But he knew he had to wait until Kolivan was ready. It had been Shiro’s wish that the come together, so as to make it more special. Though he was somewhat regretting it at that moment, wanting nothing more than to let everything loose. He couldn’t think anymore. He was a ragdoll in Kolivan’s arms as he pounded into him like a jackhammer.

Somewhere in Shiro’s subconscious, he felt the pacing change. He was moved to a different position, now face down on the bed. He couldn’t hold himself up anymore, so it was just Kolivan fucking him vigorously into the bed. Shiro let loose moans and groans as best he could. He was way too out of it, too overstimulated to do anything. He felt one of Kolivan’s hands move to his cockrid of the ring. It didn’t take much before he was clenching down around the cock in his ass. This made Kolivan yell and he leaned down to bite into Shiro’s shoulder as he came. 

Galra were a lot heavier when they came. Shiro had found that out the first time he had sucked Kolivan off and swallowed it all. It had scared the poor Galra, afraid of impregnating Shiro. But he assured him that it was improbable for that to happen, in any way that Shiro took Kolivan’s come. And having the dense load fill him up when he was already overstimulated beyond belief, seeing stars and completely out of it, made him really happy. 

Kolivan licked at the part where he had bit Shiro. Then nuzzled into the back of his neck. Shiro whined when he pulled out. He liked feeling full. 

“You need to be cleaned.”

“Clean later. Cuddle now.” Shiro mumbled. 

That earned a soft rumble, like a purr. “It will not take long.”

Shiro felt the warmth of his partner leave his side, though those big hands never left him. Soon enough, Kolivan was back, wrapping his arms around Shiro to pull him close. Shiro turned so that he had a face full of fur. He found it comforting. Kolivan pulled up the covers, noting the slight shiver Shiro had given. 

"Thank you for trusting me,” Kolivan said.

“Of course I trust you. I trust you with everything that I am or will be.” 

“Even still. It takes intense endurance in order for someone who is not Galra to get this far. I am proud of you.”

Shiro blushed and hid his face in Kolivan’s chest. He still wasn’t used to after sex praise. He wasn’t used to much praise in general. Not anymore. 

“You’re embarrassing. Now, stop talking and hold me.”

Kolivan obliged with a soft rumble. Shiro listened to the heartbeat and let himself be lulled to sleep by it and Kolivan’s hands praising his body. He smiled, humming softly. He felt loved and he was content.


End file.
